Hjertet af Solinni
by Loopin' Lunan95
Summary: Elyon Pemberton må vara en häxa, men en incident rubbade på hennes magiska kärna och förseglade hennes öde för alltid. Hon finner sig själv ensam med en magi för kraftful att hantera, hennes handlingar kan förändra händelser och frågan är om hennes öde är anting att dö eller bemästra denna mystiska magi? Första HP-fanfic!
1. PROLOG

**Hjertet af Sólinni**

_Detta är en berättelse om en familj i bakgrunden, totalt glömd av historien själv och deras olycksaliga liv var bara början. De var inte som andra trollkarlssläkter, de var speciella. Men deras släkthistoria har varit i tystnad i över 1000 år. Men nu är det dags att berätta and lyssna noga påden förunderliga berättelsen om familjen Pemberton._

* * *

**PROLOG**

Det fanns en gång en trollkarlsfamilj, som levde lyckligt med varandra. Men faktiskt så var pappan, Jonatan Pemberton, hälfen till norrman och hälften till engelsman. Hans fru Regina, vars sanna namn var Kang Mi Young, var en tvättäkta koreansk häxa från en renblodig häxsläkt. Men trots det, skröt hon aldrig eller behandlade andra trollkarlfamiljer sämre.

_"Man skyltar aldrig med vem man är!"_ hade familjens överhuvud och Jonatans morfar, Birger, sagt med stor värdighet. Han var en mycket god och klok man, men mycket sträng och ibland verkade han rätt bister. Det kunde bara bero på att han förlorade sin dotter Irene, familjefadern Jonathans egen mor, i det första kriget, då Voldemort härjade överallt. Men hon var en mycket viljestark kvinna, vilket hela familjen had stor respekt för.

Jonatan och Lorrelaine hade fem barn, som var mycket nära varandra och trots deras olika personligheter och synpunkter. De levde under intrycket attom de hade många bar, så skulle de aldrig känna sig ensamma och de hade så mycket kärlek att ge.

Först hade man Randall, äldste och den ende sonen. Han var sin far upp i dagen, både till humöret och utseendet med sina blå-gröna ögon och det gyllene håret i en liten hästsvans. Pappan var så tvärsäker på att Randall skulle en dag hamna i Gryffindor, hans gamla elevhem på Hogwarts Skola för Häxkonst och Trolldom. Och de gjorde han.

Men låt oss inte glömma hjärnan bland syskonen Pemberton, Gwendolyn eller Gwen som hon oftast kallades, på grund av sitt medeltida namn, som hon vissa gånger avskydde eller skämdes över. Det var sant att hon var mycket intelligent, mer än sin äldre bror eller yngre systrar. Redan vid åtta års ålder visste hon de flesta grundläggande trollformler och med sin skarpa hjärna och förnuft, var hennes föräldrar säkra på att hon skulle höra till Ravenclaw när tiden var kommen. Vilket hon också gjorde, till sin stora lättnad att slippe hennes brors absurda attityd och skämtsinne. Hon hade fått mycket skönhet från modern, med långt svart hår som liknade en katts mjuka sammetspäls och blågröna ögon, som troddes stirra rakt igenom själen själv, en speciell egenskap som pappans ögon hade.

Då ett par år efter Gwens födelse, kom en liten syster till världen med en mycket speciell kraft som var så sällsynt för att vara en häxa. Unga Elyon Pemberton hade en forntida magisk kraft i hennes ådror, som hon tydligen hade ärvt från pappan, som hade ärvt den från sin mor, som hade ärvt den från gammelmorfar Birger. Elyon såg också särdeles ovanlig ut med sina guld-aktiga flätor och sina blågröna ögon, precis som sin bror så hade hon fått utseendet från pappan. Men som hennes mor ofta sa, att man ska inte låta sig luras att ens utseende, ty själen rätta jag oftast döljer sig.

Faktum var att Elyon var inte alls populär i den lilla skola hon lärde sig läsa, räkna och skriva, som sina äldre syskon. Många i hennes egen ålder tyckte hon var så konstig och ovanlig, så det hände att hon blev utsatt av ett och annat. Men oturligt nog, hade hon lärt sig något som ingen annan i hennes familj kunde och det var nämligen ocklumenering. Hon skapade en barriär omkring sig, för att skydda sig själv och hennes familj från skammen att vara mobbad och hatad ev en hel skola. Det hände också att hon började gå omkring för sig själv och grubbla, fundera över meningen med livet och vad som ska hända sedan. Enligt hennes mening, så var livet som ett oskrivet kapitel och då kunde precis allt möjligt hända.

Allt började när Lorrelaine hade precis fått den fjärde barnet, en liten flicka vid namn Adele, och Jonatan måste flytta till England, för han var tvungen att återvända som Auror. Gammelmorfar Birger följde förstås med, trots hans ovilja och missnöje med hur Trolldomsministeriet styrdes. Men huvudpersonen i denna berättelse är inte Jonatan eller Lorrelaine. Inte Randall eller gammelmorfar Birger heller.

Nej, detta skulle handla som denna alldeles märkvärdiga och unga häxan, Elyon Pembeton. Den andrafödda dottern i familjen.

* * *

"Trolla, Elyon! Trolla!" skrek Adele glatt och slank undan Randalls grepp. Barnen Pemberton sprang omkring på isen, i en liten gammal norsk lek de lärde sig nyss från gammelmorfar Birger. Adele hade tjockt svart hår i en hästsvans med en liten grön rosett, Randall skrattade och kanade på isen som ett proffs. Han hade i en månad täljt en hockey-klubba med sina egna händer och rispat in några Norska gamla symboler. Den var nu äntligen klar och såg så stilig ut.

Elyon log finurligt och höjde sina händer i luften. Hon klappade högljutt och plötsligt började hon forma sina händer som om hon gjorde en snöboll. En liten snöflinga svävade i luften och växte allt mera tills den blev en liten snöboll. Elyon kastade den upp i luften och den lilla snöbollen exploderade, barnen började dansa omkring när den glittrande snön föll ner. Barnen ville leka så mycket de kunde, för de skulle snart flytta till England och de ville naturligtvis inte glömma för allt i världen deras kära hem, vid den norska fjorden.

Ja, de lekte och lekte, men ibland smög de yngsta av sig lite magi som de fortfarande inte kunde kontrollera och som gjorde ingenting alls som var farligt och det fanns inge som helst mugglare i närheten. Men deras äldsta äldre syster, Gwen, satt på en sten och läste som hon alltid gjorde. Hon stirrade argt på sina oansvariga syskon och inte minst den som hon kallade "storebror".

"Ni får inte göra magi här!" väste hon tyst, hon lät oftast som en ilsken gås när hon var arg eller irriterad vilket hände oftast när Randall hade ett finger med i spelet.

"Äsch! Var tyst, Gwendolyn! Lär dig hur man har lite skoj!" retades Randall medan han kanade på isen igen och lekte en liten hockeylek med Adele, de använde en av gammelmorfar Birgers snusdosor som en hockey-puck.

Gwen var på väg att säga något till hennes försvar, men hon tystnade när hon hörde ett ljud. Det var ett mycket välbekant klang och de vände sig för att se en magnifik och ståtlig ren, som hette Kai. Det var deras trogna familje-ren, som gammelmorfar Birger en gång hade givit till Jonatan och Regina som bröllopsgåva för många år sen, tillsammans med en vacker renhona som de hade döpt till Gerda. Namnen hade de tagit frång deras favorit mugglarsaga, som var dansk och handlade om den vackra, men farliga Snödrottningen.

"Kai! Hej, kompis!" hälsade Randall glatt medan Gwen slog ihop hennes bok och förbredde sig för att sitta i släden som Kai hade alltid med sig när det var dags att bege sig hem igen. Många i den här lilla byn tyckte det var underligt att ha en ren som husdur, men de har aldrig hört några klagomål och vissa verkade gilla Kai mycket. Det var allt en mycket smart och klok ren.

"Okej, nu ska vi hem! Har ni all med er nu, ingen har glömt något?" frågade Gwen allvarligt och alla svarade med ett nej och Randall började sjunga en gammal sång på forntida norska, som handlade om den märkvärdige gossen Otto och hans trogna ren Nils-Erik och deras alldagliga äventyr uppe i fjällen.

* * *

Men, nu tycker jag att vi hoppar några steg i berättelsen. Naturligtvis kan vi inte glömma den mest viktigaste delarna. För just denna berättelse tar faktiskt sin tid under Elyon Pembertons femte år på Hogwarts, som den lilla lojala och ärliga Hufflepuffare som hon var.

Trots att hon stod ut i sitt elevhem, kunde hon inte undgå vad som försergick mellan Harry Potter, Ron Weasley och Hermione Granger. Hon stod mycket i bakgrunden, men god som hon var, ville hon aldrig skvallra p dem och hennes högsta önskan var att bli vän med dem och sen hennes första anskomst till Hogwarts, var hennes ende trogne vän ingen mindre än Cedric Diggory, beundrad och älskad av alla i elevhemmet.

De möttes redan i unga år, när Elyon och hennes familj flyttade till England och de blev grannar med varandra. Elyon tyckte mycket om Cedric, ja kanske rent utav älskade honom så innerligt. Men hon visste att hon aldrig kunde få hans kärlek till henne och hon värdesatte deras vänskap så högt, att hon aldrig sa något. Men som gåva på deras rena vänskap, hade Cedic givit henne en present som de delade.

Det var från första början ett halsband med en kristall som liknade på pricken ett timglas. Men Cedric bröt den på mitten, så det blev två delar som liknade frusna tårar. Den dess magiska kraft levde på ännu och av en ren händelse, om någon av dem skulle dö, så skulle den kvarlevandes kristallhalva får så mycket magisk kraft att den själv bildade en kraftfull sköld mot all ont.

Efter Cedrics död, sörjde den stackars Elyon hennes älskade vän så djupt och högt att hon kunde inte längre se sina kamrater i ögonen och snart blev hon kallad för en skam av sina egna Hufflepuff-kamrater som aldriga var förtjusta i henne. Hennes smeknamn Solinni, som betydde "solen" på gammaldags norska blev snart till "Pemberton-flickan". Men trots sina olyckor, sa Elyon aldrig något och började sakta förlora livglädjen och viljestyrkan. Månader kom och gick, medan hennes kamrater alltid pratade like godmodigt som förr, blev Elyon allt mer förtvivlad och började låsa in sig själv.

Kraften som hon ärvde, visade sig att var mycket stark och det baserades sig på hennes känslor. Vid glädje, hopp och lycka kunde hon få solen att lysa in, oavsett väder och blommor växte fram och slingrade sig omkring slottet. Men av varje negativ känsla, frös allt omkring hennes. Vart än hon gick i hennes dystra tillvaro, kände alla av en iskall känsla i luften och snart dröjde det inte förrän all började kalla hennes en flicka med ett hjärta, kall som is.

Ett fruset hjärta, iskall och känslolös som sin egen kraft.


	2. KAPITEL 1

Inga reviews så långt, men jag fortsätter ändå och det skulle vara för tradigt om jag skulle sluta. :3

Njut av kapitel ett i sagan om Elyon Pemberton!

**DISCLAIMER: Jag äger INTE Harry Potter eller dess karaktärer. J.K Rowling äger dem. Allt jag äger är familjen Pemberton, Darius Slytherin och Glenda Hufflepuff. **

**Severin Slytherin, kusin till Salazar Slytherin, tillhör Lealover1.**

* * *

**KAPITEL 1**

**_Vari berättas Elyons relation till Diggory, hennes första DA möte samt en tillbakablick när hon först fick veta om den sorgliga legenden om Darius Slytherin och Glenda Hufflepuff._**

**Hogwarts Skola för Häxkonst och Trolldom, Skottland.**

Elyon brukade sitta i ett av de ljusgula fåtöljerna i Hufflepuffs sällskapsrum och stirrade rakt i luft med en tom blick. Hon kunde inte bry sig längre att Zacharias Smith hånade henne och gjorde narr av henne, nu när Cedric var borta. Hennes hjärta gjorde ont av att tänka på honom och hon kunde inte heller prata om det. Allt hon hade kvar av Cedric var minnen av honom och hennes mystiska halsband, med den märkliga kristallen.

De hade alltid varit tillsammans förut, det var alltid Cedric som försvarade henne och muntrade upp henne när hon blev själv bortknuffad. Susan Bones fanns alltid, men hon var nästan aldrig där på några kvällar och Elyon ifrågasatte det aldrig, hon hade inte med saken att göra. Men det verkade som om Susan har blivit bra vän med Potter.

Elyon visste vad Potter kunde ha för sig, men hon stannade utanför i bakgrunden med tanke på att hon har aldrig haft mycket nytta eller värde, något som Smith är aldrig sen att påminna henne.

Men just denna kväll, Susan kom in till sällskapsrummet, där hon hittade sin kamrat Elyon sitta på sin vanliga plats och stirrade dystert och mycket sorgset på ett fotografi av Cedric, han log och vinkade till henne och Susan blev helt bestört av se tårar av hennes skolkamrats ögon rinna ner utan ett ord.

"Elyon?"

Elyon hoppade till, hon hade inte hört att Susan kom in. Men hon var av de få i Hufflepuff som inte såg ner på henne och hon var mycket snäll mot Elyon hittills.

"Vad har hänt, Susan? Umbridge fick väl inte tag i dig?"

Susan gave ett tröstande leende. "Nej, nej. Hon får inte tag i mig, men jag vill ta med dig ikväll på vårat möte. Jag berättade om dig för Harry och han blev intresserad och frågade efter dig."

"Verkligen?" Elyon höjde intresserat på ett ögonbryn och tänkte efter. Jo, om Potter frågade efter henne och då måste det vara viktigt. Susan berättade om DA, den orginasation hon var med i och genast lyste Elyon upp. Att lära sig riktig försvar mot svartkonster och inte den där bok-dyngan på lektionerna med Paddan. Det var första gången Susan har sett hennes leende sen Cedrics död.

"Jag kommer med, Susan. Jag vill verkligen komma med."

"Vad bra! Kom nu, så gåt vi, den andra väntar säkert på oss." Susan sa och tittade på ett guldmynt, som såg extra märkvärdig ut. Susan tog tag i Elyons hand och Elyon log. De båda Hufflepuffarna smög ut ur sällskapsrummet och Susan ledde Elyon genom många korridorer, ibland gömde de sig för att undvika Malfoy och hans dumma gäng. Elyons hjärta bankade hårt och hennes andra hand tog ett nervöst grepp om kristallen, hon hade en vana att göra det när hon var rädd eller nervös.

"Inte långt nu..." mumlade Susan bestämt och när de kom till en tom korridor, Elyon fann sig själv stirra på en tom vägg och hon började tro att detta var något skämt. Men då...

Elyon hoppade baklänges i chock när det plötsligt förvandlades en dörr framför dem. Susan log och medan hon hade återigen ett grapp om Elyons handled, de gick in i rummet och Elyon stod där och stirrade i häpnad. Dörren bakom dem försvann igen och Susan brydde sig inte mycket om det.

"Välkommen till Vid-Behov-rummet och Dumbledores Armé, Elyon Pemberton." Susan sade och plötsligt stirrade alla på Elyon, som om hon vore ett spöke. Hon kunde lätt se Harry i mängden, inte på grund av ärret och det berodde bara på hans gröna ögon nästan lyste upp.

"Åh nej...varför är hon här?!" röt Smith argt och fick ett stort antal ilskna blicker på honom.

"Nej, nu har du gått för långt, Smith!" skrek Justin argt.

"Vet du vad? Jag tycker att du ska hålla käften!" snäste Ron, lika arg på Zacharias Smith.

"Vad har du emot henne? Hon har inte gjort något!"

"Lägg av, Smith!"

"Stick och öva, Smith!"

Zacharias Smith bara fräste något ilsket och gick därifrån, Elyon stod kvar i chock att så många hade försvarat henne. Det kändes nästan som om Cedric var med henne, då han hade alltid försvarat henne.

Hon vände sin uppmärksamhet mot Potter, de andra och Susan, som log stort. Men Elyon väntade sig inte att hennes bror Randall och hennes äldre syster Gwen skulle också vara där. Hon var rätt chockad, Gwen som alltid följde reglerna.

"Välkommen till DA!" sade Susan med ett stort leende. Elyon kände att hon skulle nog ha kull här, för första gången på länge.

* * *

"Läsa en bok? Nå, det är officiellt, hon har tappat förståndet." sa Elyon när hon fick höra nyheten om att Umbridge skulle läse nån bok inför hela skolan, plus med lärarna, några Aurorer samt Weasley-familjen.

"Elyon, lyssna. Vad du än gör, tappa inte självbehäskningen. Umbridge har torterat dig tillräckligt! Om vi kunde berätta för nån, din pappa är ju Auror..." började Susan.

"Nej! Har jag inte lovat att inte säga ett knyst?" väste Elyon, hon ville inte att hennes pappa skulle hamna i problem och hennes bror Randall, som var en Gryffindor skulle tappa humöret och gå till attack direkt. Gwen skulle kasta en förbannelse, Adele skulle göra som deras bror och gå till attack direkt. Tänk om deras mor fick reda på det? Nej, detta var helt uteslutet!

"Du plågar ju dig själv, din hand sprack ju upp i blod! Hade inte Madam Pomfrey behandlat dig så snabbt, så skulle du säkert varit på St. Mungos just nu!" utropade Susan, hon gillade inte se sin vän lida.

"Det spelar ingen roll, Umbridge vill bara se mig bryta ihop och anklaga Potter. Han har varit för god mot mig under mötena, trots Smith är där. Han fortsätter håna mig nu när jag är helt ensam."

"Cedric skulle ha gett honom ett gott kokt stryk!" utbrast Susan, sen ångrade att hon hade sagt hans namn när Elyons blågröna ögon fylldes av tårar, som hon torkade bort genast. Elyon höll tyst, hon vill inte visa några känslor.

_Dölj, känn inte..._

Elyon stirrade bittert på sin vän. "Han älskade mig inte och trots vad som har hänt, det ändrar inte på det faktum att han lämnade mig ensam." sade hon.

"Elyon, dölj inte. Cedric älskade dig, inte Cho! Han tyckte om att vara med dig, inte Cho! Cho hade redan då känslor för Harry, men om han levde, så skulle Cho ha lämnat Cedric och Cedric älskade dig tusenfalt! Han hade inte velat se dig lida så här!"

Elyon stirrade. "Hade han älskat mig, skulle inte blotta synen av Cho Chang besvära mig. Men det som är gjort är gjort och det kan inte ändras." sade hon hårt.

_Visa ingenting, dölj..._

"Visst, visst. Jag döljer inte, jag ska bara inte visa känslor inför dom!" avslutade Elyon och steg in i Stora Salen, där hon, Susan och Hanna anslöt sig till Hufflepuff-bordet. Elyon visste inte varför, men när hon såg mot Slytherin-bordet såg hon killen som hade en gång hälsat på henne i en av korridorerna. Hon gillade honom lite, speciellt hans fräknar, det svarta krulliga håret och hans bruna ögon. Han tittade omkring sig om kusten var klar och log mot henne tillbaka.

_Silkwood..._

Han var den ende Slytherin-eleven som var trevlig, men de måste vara noga att inte bli upptäckta av Malfoy. Trots allt är en romans mellan en Hufflepuff och en Slytherin ganska närapå förbjuden.

Men så fort han vände sig om, såg Pansy Parkinson på Elyon och flinade elakt. Det här bådade inte gott...

"Hej, Pemberton! Hur mår Diggory då?" skrek hon hånfullt och hela bordet skakade av deras skratt, Elyon stirrade ner i bordet medan hon kände att det blev svårt för henne att andas.

_"Dölj, känn inte!"_

Susan och Hanna flyttade sg närmare Elyon, de log tröstande mot deras vän. "Var inte orolig, det kommer vara över snart. De kommer sluta snart." sa de, men i samma ögonblick hörde hon ljudet hon hatade mest och ville ta död på.

"Hrm, hrm."

_"Nu kommer det..." _tänkte Elyon dystert och suckade sorgset. Hon hoppade att Umbridge kunde lämna Potter ifred. Men ju mer de läste, desto mera blev stackars Potter provocerad. Det tof nästan hela hennes svälvbehäskning att inte förhäxa Umbridge och den korkade Fudge. He visste att Cedric var mördad av Voldemort, hon bara visste det.

Men hur kan hon bevisa det? Om hon kanske visade hennes kristall, men risken fanns att Umbridge skulle ta den ifrån henne.

"Jag måste tänka igenom det här noga." tänkte Elyon och tittade på Potter och hans vänner, de var lyckliga att de hade varandra som vänner. Men hon, som inte hade så många vänner längre. Bara Susan Bones lyssnade och brydde sig om henne. Förut, var det bara på grund av Cedric att hon var inte ensam. Men de gillade bara Cedric och inte den konstiga Elyon Pemberton.

* * *

Ett par dagar av läsning kom och gick. Som hon alltid gjorde när det var läggdags, sprang Elyon upp till Hufflepuffs uppehållsrum. Hon klarade inte detta längre. Hon hatade Umbridge, HATADE henne så mycket! Hon skakade av raseri och insåg till hennes förfäran att allt frös på väggen hon lutade mot. De vågade smutskasta Harry och diskriminerade Cedrics minne. Om inte tanken på hennes mor och morfar hade stoppat henne, så skulle hon ha förhäxat varenda kotte som gjorde en sådan ond sak.

Elyon stirrade bedrövat på sina händer, alldeles vita och full av frost. Naglarna var blå, nästan lila och frosten spred sog på väggen hon lutade sig mot. Hon visste inte alls vad hon hade gjort för att förtjäna detta, allt Elyon ville var att bevisa sitt värde.

Is...hon frös allt till is. En magi som bara orsakade elände.

"Lider du mycket, Elyon?"

Elyon stirrade på mannen chockat, det var Remus Lupin som log mot henne. Han klappade henne mjukt på huvudet och sa sedan "Ta hand om dig, Elyon." och sedan vände han på klacken och gick.

_"En mycket märklig man..." _tänkte Elyon, men han hade rätt. Hon led mycket och hon var på gränsen snart. Hennes hjärta grät sorgligt, hon tyckte så synd om Harry. Han hade varit så god mot henne, försvarat henne mot Smith under möterna och gett henne stöd. Men vad kunde hon göra för honom? Vem visade stöd till honom?

Elyon tyckte aldrig synd om sig själv, tvärtom. Hon hade så mycket att göra. Hon såg alltid efter sina systrar och ibland, Randall, äldste brodern. Studierna var viktiga också, hon var andra dottern i familjen och måste ockaå vara bäst på något. Hon ville inte svika sitt familjenamn. Eller sin mor. Hennes stolta mor, som hon beundrade så mycket.

Också den här Mr Sirius Addison eller rättare sagt, Sirius Black var mystisk. Han visste allt, verkade det som och anledningen varför Elyon visste vem han var? Det var enkelt, hennes pappa kände Sirius Black och att den mannen var oskyldig. Men om det kom ut att hon, Elyon Pemberton visste sanningen och om hemligheten om hennes elementiska kraft, hon fruktade vad som skulla hända.

Nej, inte Potter. Det var Harry nu. Han var mycket mera än vad Elyon hade trott. Hon tyckte att det var synd att han kunde inte se att alla brydde sig om honom. Nåja, alla som verkligen kände honom och tyckte om honom.

Så snart hon kom in i uppehållsrummet, Elyon sjönk ihop på en gul fåtölj i sällskapsrummet och tänkte vidare. Hon hade också observerat Snapes uttryck så långt det gick. Naturligtvis litade hon på Snape, trots att han var så otrevlig som möjligt. Men hennes mamma kände Snape och litade på honom. Då måste det betyda att hon måste också lita på honom. Dessutom var hon hans lärling sen hon var en liten förstaårselev, han hade lärt henne mycket inom trolldryckskonst. Elyon gissade att det var på grund av han hade lovat hennes mor något. Hon mindes fortfarande det samtal Snape hade med hennes mor när han besökte deras hem för sex år sen, året innan hon började på Hogwarts.

_"Jag kan inte garantera hennes säkerhet och inte heller kommer jag hållas ansvarig för hennes öde, Regina."_

_"Jag förstår."_

Elyon stirrade på sina händer. Det var fortfarande frost på hennes händer. Dessa elementiska krafter. Varför hade hon dem för? Ingen i familjen på flera generationer har någonsin haft elementiska krafter. Men hennes morfar Birger hade en gång berättat något för henne, en legend som en gång hade hänt.

Elyon belöt sig för att vila hennes ögon en stund och snart somnade framför brasan, där hon hade en mycket underlig dröm.

* * *

_Hon drömde...men, har hon inte gått bakåt i tiden? Nu såg hon sig själv som en liten tioårig flicka. Det var i det iskalla vintern och då var det en ohygglig snöstorm utomhus. Man ville helst vara inomhus och värma sig._

_Jo, hon kände igen sig nu. Det var detta ögonblick när hon fick höra legenden för första gången av gammelmorfar. Han satt inomhus, inne i det gamla biblioteket och rökte på sin pipa. Han njöt mest av att sitta i sin favorit fåtölj framför brasan, omgiven av en massa böcker och framför honom satt ingen annan än unga Elyon i en likadan fåtölj, där hon såg så liten ut med sina blågröna ögon och ljusbruna små flätor._

_"Nå, vart var jag nu igen?" muttrade Birger. "Javisst ja, det var den hemliga legenden om Helga Hufflepuff och Salazar Slytherin, var det? Nåväl, nu ska du få höra och våga inte bli distraherad av något löjligt!_

_"Javisst, gammelmorfar." svarade lilla Elyon intresserat. Den gamle mannen skrockade och drog ett djup bloss från sin pipa._

_"Låt mig se nu. Du känner till Hogwarts fyra stora grundare. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff och Salazar Slytherin. Men det finns en hel del hemliga legender som inte ens många av de gamla trollkarlsfamiljerna känner till. Hur som helst, den här är viktig, för den berättar en tragisk historia som endast beskriver vad som hände mellan Helga Hufflepuff och Salazar Slytherin._

_Du förstår, var en av de fyra grundarna, var själva gifta och hade egna barn i sin tur. Men var som var så underligt, var att självaste Salazar Slytherins son, Darius Slytherin, blev förälskad i Glenda Hufflepuff, Helga Hufflepuffs egen dotter. Glenda var väldigt godhjärtad och gav alla en andra chans, precis som sin mor. Hon arbetade hårt också och var till allas förvåning inte alls så vacker, men söt på sitt eget sätt._

_De två ungdomarna fanns varandras hjärtan tillsammans på en varm midsommarnatt. Det var verkligen en magisk natt, vari en Slytherin och en Hufflepuff accepterade varandras motsvarigheter och lärde sig att älska på sitt eget sätt. Men olycka drabbade dem när Salazar Slytherins kusin, Severin Slytherin, lurade Darius ifrån Glenda. Du förstår, de hade stämt möte i skogen vid Hogwarts och Glenda lyckades smyga utan att varken hennes mor eller de andra grundarnas vetskap._

_Men hon väntade så länge, i timmar. Hon höll sig gömd när hennes mor, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw och Salazar Slytherin började leta after henne. Glenda älskade Darius och hon var beslutsam att vänta på sin älskade tills han kom. Men hon räknade inte med att hon försatte sig själv i dödlig fara, eftersom skogen var farlig och förbannad. I nästan en hel vecka väntade hon på sin Darius och inom de sista tre dagarna var hennes lilla matsäck hon hade fullkomligt slut och hon var på väg att svälta ihjäl._

_Severin Slytherin uppehöll Darius så länge, men Darius väntade tills hans fars kusin skulle resa iväg igen. Men det blev inte av, sen Severin hade på ett mystiskt sätt fått reda på relationen mellan Glenda och Darius. Han hade en plan, så ondskefull och sniken, och han övertalade Darius att stanna, där han lärde sig konsten inom trolldrycker. Darius blev så facinerad av hur mycket kraft som fanns i en trolldrycksbrygd och hur mycket ångan kunde förhäxa sinnet, han glömde snart bort hans älskade Glenda för ett par timmar och Severin tog sin chans._

_Genom ett trollslag hade han förklätt sig och gav sig ut till skogen, när månen åter steg på den åttonde natten Glenda väntade. Han visste att det unga paret hade svurit en kärleksed och om mannen av de älskade inte dök upp till ett lovat möte inom nio dagar, skulle kvinnan dö av sorg. Hennes hjärta skulle frysa till is, som om det blev bundet av törnrostaggar och stucket av tusen pilar, ty hjärtesorgens magi var verkligen så pass sorglig och allvarlig._

_Glenda, so mhade bivit så pass svag och skör, fortfarande väntade och fruktade att morgonen skulle komma om inte Darius dök upp. Istället dök upp Severin, någon som Glenda hade aldrig mött eller sett i hela sitt liv. Severin spelade med och drog en fruktansvärd lögn för den stackars Glenda. Han förklarade att han, som en värdig släkting, hade sett till hans "förtvivlan" att Darius hade vigt sitt liv åt svartkonster och hade förklarat att han aldrig älskade Glenda. Den lättlurade __Glenda Hufflepuff var så förkrossad av sorg, hon flydde från Severin och vandrade långt in i skogen tills hon nådde en glänta där en vacker sjö glimmrade i månskenet, där on kollapsade._

_Under tiden hade Salazar Slytherin, med hjälp av en magisk spegel, fått reda på vad som hade hänt och han hade i raseri stormat mot sin egen sons kammare, där han förhörde sin son. Darius, som inte alls hade vigt sitt liv för svartkonster och endast hade bryggt en trolldryck som visade ens hjärtas riktiga meningar, var i shock och han gav sig ut mot skogen för att finna sin älskade Glenda, som han var så skamsen över att glömt henne._

_Men, när solen började kasta sin första strålar, hade Darius äntligen funnit gläntan där Glenda fanns och han hade i våldsam fart, rusat till hennes sida. Men det var försent, den stackars Glenda var död. Hennes händer var kalla som is, hennes skin som en gång var lätt solbränt, var blek som snö. Hennes blågröna ögon hade förlorat allt liv i hennes själ och den glans som fanns i hennes guldhår var matt. Det sägs det var en av de allra första gångerna man någonsin hade sett den sol, rött som blod, stiga upp och vilket som betydde att oskyldigt blod hade spillts av ren ondska._

_Darius grät bittra tårar och tillkallade alla han kände att komma, genast genom ett trollslag hade hans far, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw och Godric Gryffindor hittat dem till slut. Helga bröt ner i sorgens tårar, bara att se hennes enda dotter död. Salazar Slytherin visste att Darius skulla dö snart, för den kärleksed sade om en av dem dog, skulle den återstående också dö. Att Darius bad som sin sista önskan var att stoppa deras tid när de var döda, så de skulle inte bli sedda som ohyggla lik i de närmaste seklen, för att han bestämde att all häxor och trollkarlar skulle få veta vad en ondska kunda göra mot något så heligt, rent och vackert som kärleken._

_De fyra grundarna gick med på det och Darius Slytherin dog, på samma sätt som sin älskade Glenda. Slytherin och Hufflepuff sörjde sina älskade barn djupt, de hade förlorat sina barn under makten av en ondska som inte tålde något så vackert som att se andra lyckliga. Glenda Hufflepuff var än så vacker i döden och Darius förlorade aldrig sin ståtliga utseende. De fyra grundarna höll sitt löfte och genom att förena sina magiska egenskaper, stannade de det unga parets tid, så deras lik skulla aldrig föråldras._

_Än idag, finns det en kammare i Hogwarts. I ett av tornen, finns kammaren, låst och den öppnas bara av de häxor och trollkarlar som sätter kärlekes värde högt och förrådder aldrig den magiska kraft bakom kärleken. När tiden är inne, kommer du att förstår. Endast en handling av äkta kärlek kan binda ihop banden mellan de fyra elevhemmen i Hogwarts. Men, ingen har någonsin lyckats med det och de har redan förlorat hoppet om det. Du förstår, en simpel häxa kan inte klara av det ensam. Men kanske vi ska tro på något som kallas "Det Femte Elementet"?_

_Nå? Vad tycker du då, Elyon lilla?" sade Birger när han avslutade sin berättelse. Elyon hade lyssnat hela tiden och hon torkade sina tårar, för att hon hade gråtit lite för Darius och Glendas sorgliga berättelse._

* * *

Elyon vaknade med ett ryck och såg omkring sig. Det var mörkt och elden hade slocknat, förmodligen hade all gått och lagt sig. Det måste varit vänligt av dem att ens bry sig om att hon fanns kvar, tänkte hon bittert.

Månen sken igenom fönstret, trots att uppehållsrummet låg på bottenvåningen. Hufflepuffs uppehållsrum var inte likt något av de andra elevhemmen. Det var ett stort runt rum, taket var täckt av murgröna och på natten när allt var släkt, det lyste eldflugor på taket. På dagen lyste solen igenom de cirkelformade fönstren, man kunde känna av växthusens magiska plantor sen endast sanna Hufflepuffar kunda känna av dem.

Hufflepuff var inte ett hus som var värdelöst. Det var ett hus för ett rent hjärta, fyllt av lojalitet, tro och hopp. Endast en sann Hufflepuff skulle aldrig förlora hoppet, oavsett vad som skulle hända.

Trots rivaliteten mellan elevhemmen, fanns det en liten hemlighet. Om en sann Hufflepuffs liv skulle hotas, en sann Slytherin måste lyda en plikt att stanna trogen till en Hufflepuff. Det finns en okänd, men effektiv lojalitet mellan Hufflepuff och Slytherin. För de skulle alltid bli påminda av att den Mörka Sidan tog en av deras.

_"Jag undrar om min kraft skulle möjligtvis tämjas..."_ funderade Elyon. Det fanns en chans att hon kunde kontrollera sin kraft om hon sökte en sorts vänskap hos Harry och hans vänner.


	3. KAPITEL 2

Kapitel 2! Oj, jag är på G, jag har aldrig uppdaterat så snabbt. Men det finns en första gång för allt.

Nu ska vi se hur det är med Elyons syskon Randall, Gwen och Adele. Bara så ni vet, Pemberton barnens fruktade och respekterade mor heter Regina och deras något lugna far heter Jonathan. Njut av kapitel två i sagan om Elyon Pemberton!

**DISCLAIMER: Jag äger INTE Harry Potter eller dess karaktärer. J.K Rowling äger dem. Allt jag äger är familjen Pemberton.  
**

* * *

**KAPITEL 2**

**_Vari berättas om Gwen, Elyons äldsta syster, hennes tankar som en Ravenclaw , hur det kom sig att den äldste brodern Randall_**

**_ tog modet att förnedra Umbridge officiellt utan straff och hur han fann sitt öde samt Elyon's vädjan till Severus Snape._**

**Hogwarts Skola för Häxkonst och Trolldom, Skottland.**

_"Det är Umbridges släktingar!" _

Alla i Stora Salen kunde kanske inte finna den som hade utropat de orden, men Gwendolyn Pemberton såg meddetsamma att hennes äldsta bror, Randall flinade finurligt och blinkade till Potter's svarta hund

Gwen var en Ravenclaw, hon hade alltid förhindrat att hamna i trubbel, vilket hennes äldre bror Randall alltid gjorde. Brås på deras far, det hade han minnsann och Adele, deras yngre syster som gick i Slytherin, precis som deras mamma.

Hon visste alltid att antingen hon eller sina syskon skulle hamna i tre av de fyra elevhemmen. Ravenclaw, det var från hennes farmor's sida av familjen och Gryffindor var helt och hållet från hennes far, farfar och deras gammelmorfar Birger, såklart. Deras mamma däremot, Regina. Hon var en renblodig Slytherin, men hon var annorlunda, som gifte sig med en Gryffindor.

Elyon var som ett svart får i familjen sen 4 år. Gwen hade varit så säker, så absolut idiotsäker att Elyon skulle hamna i Gryffindor eller Ravenclaw. Slytherin skulle aldrig ha passat henne, sen Elyon hade alltid varit för snäll, tålmodig och ärlig som barn. Men Hufflepuff? Gwen kunde aldrig få en chans att prata eller ens se på sin syster längre, hon eller Randall kunde inte skydda deras lilla, ömtåliga syster om hon var i ett helt annat elevhem än dem.

Det var därför Gwen hade sökt på en manlig Hufflepuff elev och beordrat honom att skydda hennes syster nät hon inte var där. Tydligen hade Randall gjort samma sak innan henne, sen Hufflepuffaren sade att han skulle göra det och han hade gett sitt ord.

Cedric Diggory var hans namn, Gwen glömde det aldrig. Hon hade sett honom och trots elever från Ravenclaw sades att vara uppnosiga, Gwen visste hur man respekterade en Hogwarts elev, oavsett vilket hus de tillhörde. Hennes år på skolan hade alltid varit relativt lugnt och trots att det hade varit allt annat än lugnt med tanke på alla händelser omkring Potter, men Turneringen i Trekamp och dess konsekvenser gjorde henne lätt missmodig.

Randall hade varit mer energisk, han gick så långt att slå vad att Potter skulle vinna. Gwen hade bara fräst åt sin bror att skärpa sig, vilket han naturligtvis inte gjorde. Vem skulle hålla ordning på sina syskon, om hon inte gjorde det?

Hennes träning sen hon var liten, alltid skulle hon bli en lady. Gwen visste hennes öde och hon var klok nog att inte försöka ändra på det. Det enda som kunde äventyra det var den rödhårige och solbrände mannen som satt vid sin familj under läsningen, Charlie Weasley.

Gwen skakade på huvudet. Hon var en lady, en stolt Ravenclaw och hennes mors dotter. Kärlek var något hon skulle aldrig ha en makt över, men hennes öde fick inte ändras. Hennes plikter som äldsta systern fick inte störas av något så simpelt som kärlek. Något hon visste hon måste varna Elyon för.

Hon visste mycket väl om legenden angående Slytherin och Hufflepuff, om en relation mellan en renblodig Slytherin och en halvblodig Hufflepuff någonsin skulle upprepas, det skulle få ett lika tragiskt slut och hon kunde inte tilllåta något sådan hända någon av hennes familj. Familj betydde allt för henne, de var de enda som förtjänade hennes respekt och kärlek. Allt annat stuntade hon i, lika väl som hennes kamrater i Ravenclaw.

Gwen avskydde vissa personer i hennes eget elevhem, särskilt Cho och hennes vän Marietta. Gwen var endast arg på Cho, på grund av Cedric valde henne, trots att den asiatiska flickan hade känslor för Potter och Cedic's handlingar hade torterat och slutligen sårat hennes starkars Elyon så djupt. Marietta var inget annat än en bortskämd, gnällig och ouppfostrad liten snorvalp, enligt Gwen's åsikt. Bara för hennes mor jobbade i Ministeriet, trodde hon att hon var bättre än all andra. Rivaliteten mellan Gwen och Marietta var känd, ingen ville helst gå mellan när Gwen hade sina bråk med Marietta.

Ministerium...Gwen avskydde tjatet om Ministeriet. Hennes far var en Auror och Mariettas mor var bara en vanlig arbetare där, så vem är det som förtjänar mer respekt då? Dessutom var hennes gammelmorfar en av de mest högt respekterande trollkarlarna i Trolldomsministeriet, han av en av skolstyrelsens medlemmar och även en plats i Wizengamot, han hade trott på Potter på rättegången i somras och Gwen fick veta det personligen från honom.

Faktumet att hennes syster, Elyon var en Hufflepuff var en huvudorsak. Gwen blev alltid arg när hennes älskade syster blev hånad bakom ryggen och förhäxa Marietta var något hon personligen njöt av.

_Ingen, absolut ingen ska någonsin skada min syster..._tänkte Gwen förbittrat. Elyon hade lidit nog. Den lilla babyflickan hon såg som en två-åring, Elyon hade varit så söt och oskyldig. Med lockigt gyllene hår och stora blågröna ögon, det var mer än nog att Gwen började älska sin syster så mycket.

* * *

Randall satt i McGonnagall's kontor och stirrade envist på sin elevhemsföreståndare. Om han skulle be om ursäkt till Umbridge, då kunde hon glömma det.

"Jag tänker inte ångra det, professorn!" fräste Randall, hans blågröna ögon var fylld av illvilja och hämnd. "Paddan ska inte få någon ursäkt av mig."

Professor McGonagall stirrade tillbaka. "Det har jag inte sagt, Pemberton. Men du tar en stor risk genom att öppet trotsa Dolores."

"Hon skadade min syster!" sade Randall ilsket. "Hon smutskastar Harry's namn och Cedric Diggory's död! Jag ska minsann inte stå och se på, jag tänker stå vid hans sida tills han segrar!"

McGonnagall suckade. "Precis som din far. Jag kan tydligen inte stoppa dig, men jag måste varna dig att det är din systers säkerhet som sätts på spel, även dina föräldrar komma få ett hårt slag om Dolores får någonsin reda på detta."

Randall behöll sin hårda blick. "Jag ger allt för att hålla alla i säkerhet, även Harry. Jag har inget att förlora..."

"Jasså du?!"

Randall och McGonnagall såg upp, ur de gröna flammorna såg de en äldre gamling och en man, som såg ursäktande. Den gamle mannen var inte road av situationen, han sån enormt sträng ut. Randall, som hade varit så självsäker, såg oroligt blek ut. Han böjde med huvudet och stirrade på stengolvet.

"Randall Pemberton, låt mig aldrig få höra sådana ord från din mun igen eller så kommer du att ångra att din mor födde sig!" röt den gamle och smällde till med sin käpp. Randall och den andre mannen, som kunde bara vara Randalls far, ryckte till våldsamt.

Professor McGonagall suckade. "Birger Pemberton, att ryta åt ditt barnbarnsbarn kommer inte göra saken bättre."

Pemberton den äldre ignorerade elevhemsföreståndaren medan Randalls far, Jonathan Pemberton harklade sig. "Min morfar är inte så glad över höra det där, Randall...du är trots allt den som kan fortsätta familjenamnet vidare." Familjefadern och Aurorn kliade sig obehagligt bakom sitt gyllene hår. "Men nog om det, vi har bara ett kort ärende här."

Randall vände sig om, han var väldigt misstänksam. "Om vad?"

Hans gammelmorfar steg fram, hans ålder hindrade honom inte från att vara helt rakryggad och stolt. "Randall, du går med i Fenixorden." Innan Randall hann öppna munnen för att protestera, sköt den gamle in. "Det är en order. Jag har redan talat med Albus och resten av Ordern om saken. Om du är så angelägen om att visa vad du går för, då är det minsann på tiden att du blir en man."

Randall visste inte vad han skulle säga, han hade bara varit myndig i ett par månader och nu ska han plötsligt bli en man. "Tack, morfar..." mumlade Randall, han visste att hans samtal med sin elevhemsföreståndare var över sen den minut hans gammelmorfar steg ut ur brasan tillsammans med pappan och innan någon hade kunnat räkna ut saken under tre sekunder, befann han sig framför en tavla, som föreställde en mycket söt ungmö med gyllene hår.

"Purica." sade patriaken och porträttet svängde åt sidan, rummet på insidan föreställde en mysig tillvaro. Väggarna var målade i mjukt gul färg, prydda med små rosor. Golvet var gjort i mahogny och framför en eldstad fanns flera fåtöljer omkring ett runt bord. På bordet låg en gammal bok, som en gång skulle ha varit i rik brun färg. Istället var den smutsgrå och sidorna hade gulnat av ålder.

Randall såg hur hans gammelmorfar slog sig ner i en av fåtöljerna, medan hans pappa, som log besvärat, nickade åt sin ende son att följa hans exempel. Hans stränge gammelmorfar såg däremot inte nöjd ut. Randall slog sig ner och väntade på en utskällning varför han inte ha kunnat ta hand om sina systrar bättre.

"Randall. Du är myndig, enligt trolldomslagen och du undrar säkert varför vi har beviljat att du går med i Fenixorden."

"Jo. Men vet mor om detta?" frågade Randall, han tvivlade att hans högt respektingivande mor skulle ha gått med på att han skulle gå med i kampen mot Voldemort. Han var den som skulle fortsätta familjenamnet som ende sonen av Pemberton, trots allt.

"Jag övertalade henne, det var rätt beslut också. Din mor är klok, hon vet att vi kan behöva all hjälp i Fenixorden. Du är en modig och stark ung man, jag vet att du är värdig en plats i Orden. Det är en stor ära för familjen, trots allt. Men nog om det, vi talar mera om det när böckerna om unge Potter är färdiga."

Gryffindoraren stirrade misstroget på sin gammelmorfar. "Hur...?!"

Den gamle patriarken log för första gången sen på många månader. "Din syster, Gwendolyn, skickade ett brev hem. Kodat, naturligtvis. Bara din mor förstod vad det menades i brevet, sen den korkade kossan kontrollerar vartenda brev och flamnätverket i Hogwarts! Men vårt största bekymmer och oro är att hålla din syster Elyon i säkerhet."

"Jag vet." sucked Randall sorgset, han ville inget annat än skydda sin syster från paddan. Men det enda sättet att lyckas var att hålla avstånd från Elyon, annars skulle Umbridge's uppmärksamhet riktas mot hans ömtåliga syster. "Om det vore inte för den där paddan, så skulle Elyon inte blivit så skadad från början! Hon kunde ha gått säker här."

Plötsligt harklade hans pappa sig, Randall vände sig förvånad till sin far, som hade varit okaraktäriskt tyst under hela samtalet. "Randall. Som du vet, har din mor, din gammelmorfar och jag själv misstänkt varför Dolores Umbridge är här för. Medan Fenixorden vet officiellt att hon spionerar på unge Potter och kommer sprida förödelse på skolan. Men jag vet också att hon kommer göra ännu ett försök att ta Elyon till det förbannade Ministeriet! Precis som för 14 år sen."

"Hade inte dina vänner räddat hennes liv, så skulle de utan tvekan dödat henne." sade Pemberton den äldre bryskt, hans blågröna ögon blixtrade till medan Randall morrade till. Hans visste mycket väl vad som hände, han hade visserligen varit inte mera än tre år. Men allt han visste den dagen var hans syster var tagen och blotta minnet gjorde honom arg.

Sedan när han var gammal nog att förstå vad som hände, berättade hans mor för honom när han hade blivit sju år. Mera arg blev han och han lovade att aldrig någonsin jobba för det Ministerium som nästan tog hans lilla söta syster från honom.

_"Jag ska aldrig låta min syster bli tagen! Jag ska skydda Elyon med mitt liv, det är en riktig mans jobb!" _En sjuårig Randall hade utbrustit sin mening och Jonathan mindes sin sons ord, trots han var ett barn då och han hade varit så stolt över sin modige pojke. Randall skulle växa upp och skydda sina systrar från ondska, han var en sann Gryffindor i hjärtat och han ville se Randall lyckas.

"Jag ska skydda Elyon och mina systrar, jag har lovat!"

Hans far log. "Jag vet att du kommer göra det och du är dessutom lojal till unge Potter. Men glöm inte att din trolldryckslärare har också lovat att skydda din syster från Umbridge."

Randall fnös och hans pappa suckade. "Randall, jag vet att han är som han är. Men din mor fick honom att lova det i utbyte mot att Elyon blev hans lärling, hon har en gåva som ingen har sett i åratal."

"Elyons magi är mäktig, det är därför den jävla paddan och ministern fruktar henne!" fräste sonen ilsket, hans blågöna ögon blixtrade till på samma sätt som sin gammelmorfar medan hans far suckade.

"Jag vet. Men allt vi kan göra är att hoppas att hon inte får tag i din syster."

* * *

Snape stirrade på grävlingen framför sitt skrivbord, just den flicka han hade praktiskt taget "uppfostat" och sin egen trolldryckslärling. Han visste inte själv varför han valde henne och inte Malfoy eller någon annan som lärling. När han mötte henne, flickan var inte mer än fem år gammal och just hade lärt sig bokstäverna, så hade han känt av en magi från henne. Just den här magin var onaturlig och stark, nästan som om den sken starkt inom barnet.

Han gick med på att lära ut sina kunskaper till henne, enligt sin åsikt var hon perfekt som elev. Man måste ta en elev som var helt ignorant och naiv. En Gryffindor skulle visa sin arrogans och visa sig på styva linan, helt klart skryta om sina kunskaper och Snape visste om hans förstånd skulle försvinna mindre än sekunder. En Ravenclaw var överlägsen, en riktig besserwisser som trodde de visste allt, han skulle förlora tålamodet. Men någon av hans ormar, en Slytherin? Nej, då måste han hålla sitt rykte vid liv och favorisera igen.

En Hufflepuff hade allt han sökte efter; tålamod, hårt arbete, tolerans och beslutsamhet. Elyon Pemberton hade allt han sökte efter och han beslöt sig att hon skulle bli hans lärling. Han mindes en liten oskyldig flicka titta upp åt honom av ren nyfikenhet, respekt och ren naivitet.

_"Hm, du ska komma med mig och bli min lärling. Förhoppningsvis blir du ett bättre val än de dårar som jag är tvungen att lära ut. Jag har endast ett tålamod. Svik det och du misslyckas. Jag förväntar mig inte att du skulle behandlas annorlunda och våga inte ens hoppas på det, men om du visar sig värdig så kanske du kan bli något stort. Är det förstått?"_

Den lilla Elyon hade nickat och han gjorde sitt val. En Hufflepuff var ämnad för kunskaper inom Örtlära och Trolldryckskonst och legenden sade själv att Helga Hufflepuff var bäst på trolldrycker efter Salazar Slytherin själv.

Men detta betydde att han fick inte försumma sitt rykte heller, Snape var mån om det och innan Elyon började på Hogwarts varnade han att hon skulle se orättvisa från honom. Givetvis hade hon blivit chockad och besviken, men det kunde inte hjälpas. Han var inte här för att imponera på elever som inte förstod den förunderliga magin i trolldrycker, som Elyon kunde se med vördnad och facination.

Hans tankar kom till sin fattning när han såg Elyon, blott femton år gammal nu, framför sig. Tiden går fort, tydligen och ibland kändes det som om det var bara igår han mötta den lilla flicka han tog som lärling.

"Professor Snape. Kan ni inte vara mer vänlig?"

Han motstod att himla på ögonen åt den naiva, lilla Pemberton. Alltid för godhjärtad för sitt eget bästa. "Om du syftar på Potter, tror jag inte han skulle behöva det. Om du inte har glömt det, så har han vänner och även Lupin bland sig."

Elyon köpte inte hans kalla förklaring, vilket irriterade honom. Hennes ögon var sorgsna, de visade stark medlidelse och godhet. "Snälla du, sir. Ni har varit så god och tålmodig när det gäller mig. Kan ni inte åtminstone försöka vara vänlig? Bara ett enda gott ord kunde vara tillräcklig?"

Snape vände ryggen till, han visste om att han inte kunde se på sin elev på det viset. Bara den flickan kunde få honom att ändra sig, men det var försent för sånt där. Om det vore inte för hon var, liksom han själv, en halvblod, så skulle han ha trott att Elyon Pemberton skulle härstamma från Helga Hufflepuff själv. Men nu var fallet inte så och han visste om att hon var för snäll, vilket skulle försätta hennes liv på spel om hon fortsatte visa sig på Potters sida och det kunde resultera i att Dolores Umbridge skulle använda det barnet som bete.

Hennes mor skulle bli rasande ifall Umbridge höll flickans liv i sina händer, vilket den såkallade professorn strävade efter.

Snape vände sig om, han stirrade på Elyon på samma sätt han vanligtvis gjorde på lektionerna. "Jag lovar inget. Du vet vad jag varnade för innan ditt första år, att du skulle inte bevittna något gott från mig. Jag gjorde ett undantag med dig, men jag såg till att du skulle inte få sågon särbehandling i utbyte mot att du litar på mitt ord utan att ifrågasätta det. Eller hur?"

Elyon slöt sina ögon och tog ett djupt andetag. "Jag vet och jag förstår, professorn. Ursäkta jag störde."

Snape stirrade på henne med något i blicken, som Elyon kunde inte känna igen. "Ge dig av och lägg dig, innan professor Umbridge går och lurar igen. Jag vill helst inte få mitt huvud avhugget och placerad på ett polerat silverfat av din mor, som du får en straffkommendering av den...läraren."

Grävlingen lade märke till hans sarkasm and log varmt, hon visste att Umbridge hade gjort narr av honom diskret när han blev påmind att förlora platsen för lärare i Försvar mot Svartkonster. Det var helt klart att han hatade Umbridge mycket väl som resten av skolan gjorde. _"Än är hoppet inte ute och jag vill få honom att le, det lovar jag."_ tänkte Elyon fundersamt, hon kände sig faktiskt upplyft till skillnad från förra kvällen.


	4. KAPITEL 3

**Hjertet af Sólinni  
**

* * *

**KAPITEL 3**

**_Vari berättas om hemskheten 14 år sedan, Elyon's ensliga tankar och hennes skyldiga sorg samt ett av de otaliga argumenten Randall och Gwen har._**

* * *

_**Godric's Hollow, December 1980**_

_"Hon är skadad, även om det inte syns. Det verkar nästan som om hon är inte...mänsklig."_

_Jonathan Pemberton, en man med sitt gyllene hår bunden i en hästsvans och blågöna ögon, höll i sina armar en djupt sovande baby flicka med nästan samma utseende. Ingenting verkade som om hon hade blivit attackerad eller skadad, men något kändes inte rätt. Något hade förändrats._

_"Hur skulle du då definera ordet "mänsklig", Jon?" ifrågasatte Remus lugnt medan han betraktade den sovande flickan med stort intresse. "jag kan knappast bli klassad som "mänsklig", men du har något i det. Hennes doft är annorlunda." sade han och refererade till sin utökande sinne för doft sen han var en varulv._

_Samtliga had samlats hos Potter's i Godric's Hollow mitt i natten, det var en nödsituation sen Fenixorden hade blivit underättad om att Jonathan Pembertons dotter hade blivit tillfångatagen och givetvis, de fulltränade Aurorerna James och Sirius tvekade inget ögonblick för en möjlig räddningsdåd sen Jonathan var deras vän sen Hogwarts och de visste att något var i görningen ifall Dödsätare vill komma år Pembertons yngsta tillskott._

_Remus var den första och förmodligen enda som lade märke till när James och Sirius återvände med barnet i säkerhet, att det var något konstigt med flickan. Han bara kände av det. Lily, som hade lagt Harry sen för länge sedan, hade försökt med honom att lugna Regina, Jonathans fru. Vilket var väldigt svårt, Regina var en Slytherin när de gick fortfarande i Hogwarts och Jonathan var en Gryffindor, som sina vänner._

_Remus blev oroad när Reginas bror kom inte. Han hade gett sig av med James och Sirius. Var höll han hus?_

_"James, Sirius. Var är Adonis?"_

_Det blev tyst. James och Sirius, bleka som snö, delade en blick, som inte var särskilt lugnande för hans nerver. Regina stirrade på dem med en galen och oroade blick._

_Regina störtade fram från stolen hon hade suttit på. "Var är han? Adonis...VAR ÄR MIN BROR?!" tjöt hon skräckslaget och och tag våldsamt i James krage. Han såg väldigt skakad ut, kanske för Reginas ansikte var förvandlat i skräck och hennes ögons tårar föll inte, trots hans nästa ord skulle garanterar krossa henne._

_"Han...föll. Adonis är död, Regina..."_

_Tårarna rann och Regina kollapsade på en stol i närheten. Hon grät sorgligt tills hennes ögon var röda, rösten var hes av hennes tjut och snyftningar. Det blev en hemsk tystnad, Adonis var allt Regina hade kvar av sin familj och han var nu död, aldrig kunde återvända till sin högt älskade syster och sin systerdotter han gav sig av för att rädda._

_"Vem gjorde det..." väste plötsligt Regina hotfullt, hennes bruna ögon glödde av hat och bitterhet. James ryggade tillbaka av åsynen, Regina var trots allt den farligaste Slytherin had kände och nu kunde inte hennes bror lugna hennes raseri. "Vem dödade min bror, ge mig det svaret nu!" röt hon._

_Sirius gav en djup suck och satte sig ner i en stol han också. Detta hade blivit ett enormt hårt slag mot dem alla och mot även Fenixorden, som skulle ha ännu ett möte på den följande dag. "Dödsätare var på Ministeriet. Hur de kom förbi barriären, jag har ingen aning. Men...Aurorerna tror att de kastade Imperius på en ministeriesarbetare. Jag vet inte om man kan tro på henne, den som utförde något sjukt experiement på El-"_

_"VEM?!" skrek Regina argt, hon var ursinnig och James visste att Regina skulle snart rymma och döda varenda Dödsätare hom fick tag i. Han svalde, medveten om att hans nästa ord skulle göra henne förbannad._

_"Umbridge...Dolores Umbridge. Vet inte riktigt vart i Ministeriet hon arbetar och jag har då aldrig sett henne. James?"_

_James ryckte på axlarna till svar. "Om vi har inte sett henne och vi är Aurorer, då kan hon inte vara en betydelsefull person."_

_Regina stirrade intensivt mörkt och hotfullt. "Jag vet mycket väl vem det...monstret är. Hon arbetar för närvarande i Justiedepartamentet." Regina vände sedan blicken mot sin sovande dotter, som Remus höll i sina armar med en viss osäkerhet._

_Tillvaron ryckte till när Jonathan hörde ett ljud och han vände sig till dörröppningen, där hans älste son Randall stod. Pojken tre år gammal och hans uttryck var bestämt._

_"Jag ska skydda Elyon. Jag ska alltid vara hos henne och skydda henne! Jag ska bli en stor man och skydda henne!" utbrast han och trots Randall var bara ett barn, han stod på ett ståtligt och värdigt sätt. Han såg verkligen ut som en avbild som sin far. Gyllene hår och igenomträngande blågröna ögon. Beslutsamheten i hans uttryck._

_Det hördes ett högt PANG och Jonathan såg till sin milda förvåning att hans morfar hade transferat sig i ett ögonblick. Han såg bister ut och förklarade snabbt att alla i Fenixorden hade fått höra vad som hade hänt._

_"Situation är mycket allvarligare än vad ni tror. Elyon är märkt nu och det är en evig börda hon måste leva med. Vi vet alla när hon föddes, visade hon tecken på elementisk magi. Men nu är magin labil och obalanserad inom flickan. På råga av allt, är nu också Reginas bror, Adonis Swan död. Men vi får inte glömma att han dog en heroisk död och hans namn är just nu i denna minut ärad i Joseón, Koreas Trolldomsministerium."_

_Regina fnös ilsket medan hon höll i sin babyflicka och tänkte inte något annat än hur Elyons liv var förevigat förstörd av den enda häxa i trolldomsvärlden hon hatade mest._

* * *

Elyon satt i biblioteket med en öppen bok när hon gjorde läxor. Hon trivdes inte i Hufflepuffs sällskapsrum längre, när Smith var i närheten hela tiden och gjorde narr av henne. Allt detta på grund av hon var annorlunda. Hon mindes att Cedric brukade sätta stopp för det, speciellt när han blev prefekt och allt.

Det fanns en enkel förklaring också varför. Elyon var alltid mer bekväm med Cedric än sina egna syskon. I en till synes övergiven borg bodde hennes familj där, nära Ottery St Catchpole. Elyon trivdes där mycket, speciellt när de hade grannar såsom Fawcetts, Weasleys, Lovegoods och Diggorys. Cedric hade en vana att kalla hennes hem för "Pemberton-borgen".

Hon visste aldrig varför när hon var liten, men hennes gammelmorfar godkände alltid varje gång hon frågade om hon fick hälsa på Cedric, trots det var en bra bit att gå. Den gamle trollkarlen var mäktig, det visste hon. Men ibland hade hon en känsla som om något var fuffens. Vilket bekräftades när hon växte lite till och hon blev tränad till en fin dam av sin mor tillsammans med sin äldre syster.

Det var inte förrän när hon kom hem efter hon avslutade sitt andra år på Hogwarts, då hon fick veta av en ren olyckshändelse. Hon hade varit trött när hon kom hem och inte kunnat sova i en timme, då klev hon upp för et glas vatten. Skrämd och säker på att hennes mor skulle inte vara glad att see henne uppe så sent, hade hon gömt sig i matkällaren. Trots att hon försökte sitt bäste att ignorera, hörde Elyon ett samtal med hennes föräldrar, hennes gammelmorfar och Cedrics föräldrar.

Hon mindes det så väl nu.

_Jonathan Pemberton skruvade på sig. "Jag tycker det är ändå för tidigt, morfar. Jag menar att Elyon är bara ett barn, hon är för ung..."_

_Amos Diggory harklade sig. "Oavsett om hon är ung eller inte, Jonathan. Vi hade en överenskommelse. Min pojke och din dotter har spenderat nästan hela bardomen tillsammans, jag tycker det är hög tid att de ska veta snart varför."_

_"Ett arrangerat förlovning? Jag tror att varken Cedric eller min Elyon kommer att godta det, min bäste Amos." Regina sade med en giftig ton, som hade klivit fram and stirrade kallt. "Jag är förvånad att du gick med på det, trots allt. Ni är av renblodigt trollkarlsblod, Diggory-"_

_"Du också!" avbröt Amos. "Jag har inte glömt att du är renblodig också och du, Regina Pemberton, är dotter till den Koreanska Trolldomsministern. Jag har sagt mitt och jag är nöjd med valet. Cedric kan inte hitta en annan bättre flicka än din dotter, halvblod eller ej."_

_Regina satte sig ner graciöst. "Jag befarar att du kommer att äta upp dina ord ifall Cedric misstycker och jag är säker på att det skulle hända. Tro mig, arrangerade äkenskap ska man minsann inte leka med. Du leker med eld nu."_

_"Regina, Amos. Det räcker nu!" fräste Birger ilsker. Regina är inte så dum att olyda sin mans morfar och Amos teg i ren respekt. Birger, däremot, vankade runt. "Tror ni att jag inte vet vad detta kan leda till? Ja, jag vet riskerna och jag har tagit dem. Pemberton var en gång renblodig, men jag gifte mig med en muggarfödd och jag ångrar inte det. Det var först och främst att hålla vårt namn vid liv. Randall orsakar mycket ofog och har absolut inget intresse i fortsätta familjenamnet och Gwendolyn är likadan, även om hon tänker på plikten först. De två yngsta av mitt barnbarns döttra är alldeles för unga. Elyon är en mycket stor möjlighet och vi kan inte slösa bort tid. Det är också alltför stor risk att namnet Diggory kan dö ut. Därför skrider vi till handling!"_

_Det var en tjock tystnad, men Amos och Regina nickade. Birger vände blicken åt sin sonson. "Allt du kan göra är att acceptera detta, Jonathan. Ja, Elyon blev skadad en gång och det rubbade hennes magiska kärna. Men Cedric kunde lugna henne, alltså...han är perfekt val. Hon kommer inte vara ung för evigt."_

_Jonathan blinkade bort sina tårar av sorg och frustration. "Jag förstår, morfar."_

_"Kom i håg. Om du verkligen älskar din dotter, så släpper du taget om henne när det är dags."_

Det visade sig att Elyons mor hade rätt hela tiden. Elyon kunde aldrig hålla ifrån sådan viktig information om dem sådär och hon berättade för Cedric, som verkligen misstyckte hela affären om det arrangerade äktenskapet. Hans far var inte nöjd att Cedric gick emot det och det var den enda sak de hade bråkat om. Till slut gav sig Amos och tvångsförlovningen blev bruten till Cedrics lycka och Birgers stora förtret.

Elyon klagade aldrig över saken. Hon visste att trots sina känslor, Cedric såg henne som inget annt än en lillasyster han aldrig fick. Visserligen, hon hade blivit olycklig av det sen hon älskade Cedric och hon hade alltid stora förhoppningar när det kom till kärlek.

_"Nåja...jag blir då aldrig gift. Släkten kommer att dö ut i alla fall."_ tänkte hon dystert medan hennes ögon gick igenom sina anteckningar från trolldryckskonst. Ytterligare en anledning varför Smith avskydde henne, hennes kunskaper inom trolldryckar tycktes göra honom svartsjuk sen Snape varken klagade, kritiserade eller drog av poäng när det kom till hennes trolldrycker.

Elyons mest bevarade hemlighet var att Snape var hennes väktare och mäster i trolldryckskonst. Det är ytterst sällsynt att en trolldrycksmästare tar en lärling, sen väldigt få kunde behärska den gåvan tillsammans med örtlära. Elyon visade en stor förtjusning och fallenhet för båda ämnena när hon var liten, inte ens 8 år gammal.

Det var hennes stora hemlighet, Elyon svor att aldrig avslöja det ifall någon skulle bli så grön av avund att någon skulle försöka utnyttja henne. Elyon visste att hon var ingen stark flicka, som kunde slå tillbaka. Hon var mestadels lugn, tålmodig och tillbakadragen med någon av sina trolldrycksböcker eller anteckningar.

Trolldryckskonst var hennes starkaste sida, men hon var inte helt värdelös på de andra ämnen. Örtlära var inte särskilt svårt för henne, Forntida Runor var ett måste och Förvandligskonst förblev klurig för henne. Trollformler brukade hon vara långsam på i början, men det hade förbättrats genom åren och hon hade kunnat lyckas med Trollkonsthistoria ifall Binns inte fick henne i dvala hela tiden.

Me nu fruktade hon att hon aldrig skulle klara Försvar mot Svartkonster. När Lupin var lärare, hade det gått bra för henne. Hon var inte bäst och inte sämst heller, bara helt medelmåttig. Såsom det såg ut just nu, Umbridge tycktes hata henne rejält och Elyon aktade sig noga att stöta på henne på andra tillfällen än lektionerna.

_"Paddan hoppas väl att hon kan mosa mig, såsom hon gör med stackars Harry."_ Elyon tyckte så synd om Harry, innan hon ens kom hit hade hon aldrig varit nyfiken på Pojken som Överlevde eller ens hans ärr. Det var fult att stirra eller vara respektlös, hennes mor hade varit mycket hård och sträng på den punkten.

Naturligtvis trodde hon på honom och Ministeriet hade Elyon aldrig haft någon lojalitet. Hennes mor var dotter till Trolldomsministern i Korea och Elyon trodde mera på sin mystiska morfar. Hon hade bara träffat honom två gånger i livet och han var mycket sträng, men rättvis och god. Liksom hennes mor, morfadern tolererade inget nonsens eller undanflykter.

Elyon fick en ond aning när hon satt och tänkte. Hon packade ihop sina saker i sin väska och gav sig av från biblioteket. Hon hade inte lust att vara där om Paddan gick omkring och snokade på oskyldiga elever. Skolan liknade mera ett fängelse nu, enligt hennes åsikt.

Men det fanns en plats hon kunde gömma sig och ingen kunde ana vart.

* * *

"Du bara måste vara en sån stor idiot?!" väste Gwen ilsket.

Randall himlade med ögonen. "Gwen, det är inte mitt fel vissa har inget sinne för humor."

Hans yngre syster blängde hotfullt.

"Dessutom förtjänar inte den där fula paddan någon respekt alls."

Hon korsade sina armar. "Det handlar inte om det nu. Hon kommer få någon urbotad dum ide och jaga efter Elyon. Ministern kanske tror att Umbridge är oskyldig, men jag vet att hon var medveten när Elyon fick sin magi ur kontroll."

"Tror du inte jag vet det?!"

De två syskonen stirrade argt på varandra. Randall må vara äldst och ende sonen, men han var inte riktigt en skarpaste. Gwen, däremot, var lika klipsk som hennes giftiga sarkasm. Hon fick alltid höra att hon hade brås på deras mor, medan hennes bror var mest som deras pappa.

Elyon var ett känsligt ämne för dem. Elyon var...ja, Elyon. Hon var söt och snäll, gjorde inte en fluga förnär och den sortens syster som satt i sin bokhörna där hemma, tyst och stillsam. Hon brukade alltid sitta ihopkuren på fåtöljen med en bok i handen hon läste och en kopp te på brickan vid sin sida.

Att något så...otalbart kunde hända deras lillasyster.

"Jag har lovat att skydda hennes och jag tänker inte buga mig för skitstövlar. Jag fortsätter slåss för Elyon och för Harry också, seger eller dö."

Gwen suckade. "Tydligen kan jag inte banka vett i skallen på dig, men jag är med dig. Bättre två än en."

Randall flinade. "Du har alltid skött snacket och tänkandet. Att strida är mera min stil."

"Tur att jag är klipsk nog för oss båda."

* * *

**Författarens anteckningar**: Japp. Det var det kapitlet då och jag är hemskt ledsen att det tog en sådan tid, men livet hände.

Barar för att jag tog studenten i våras, det betyder inte att jag får lättare att skriva mina fanfics. Måste söka jobb, hjälpa till hemma mera och jag har mina planer att spendera mitt liv med min älskling i USA (Vi planerar att bo i Vancouver och ha ett liv tillsammans).

Men jag kommer nog att klargöra ett par saker, som ni säkert är förvirrade om.

Stavfel, angående Regina. Prologen tilltalar henne some "Lorrelaine", men det var ett test-namn. Det passade inte henna alls, så jag bytte till Regina.

Det är sammanlagt fem barn i Pemberton-familjen. Randall (Gryffindor, sjunde året), Gwendolyn (Rawenclaw, sjätte året), Elyon (Hufflepuff, femte året), Adele (Slytherin, tredje året) och Noelia som fortfarande är ett barn.

Nuså...Pemberton. Det var originellt en av de gamla trollkarlsfamiljerna. Men patriarken, Elyon's pappas's morfar, gifte sig med en mugglarfödd. Jonathan (Pappan alltså) är halvblod, men gifte sig med en renblodig häxa, Regina (Dotter till Koreanska Trolldomsministern). Så, egentligen är de fortfarande betraktade som en hederlig trollkarlsfamilj.

Också vill jag be om ursäkt att jag har använt element som Lealover1 originellt äger och bestämmer över. I ärlighetens namn, jag tyckte kanske det skulle vara interessant för henne att läsa om en annan's synpunkt angående hennes underbara fanfics att de läser böckerna.

Faktumet att ingen läser denna fanfic gjorde mig också sorgsen.

Till Lealover1: Ifall du misstycker, kan jag radera den här berättelsen och betrakta den som något som suger. Men skicka PM vad du tycker.

Ha det bra.

**Loopin' Lunan95**


	5. VIKTIGT! LÄS

**VIKTIG INFORMATION FRÅN FÖRFATTAREN/IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Japp. Jag, Lunan95 och författare till den svenska Harry Potter-fanfiction "Hjertet af Solinni", har både goda nyheter och dåliga.**

**Bäst att ta de dåliga först. Jag ska sluta med denna berättelsen. Hittills har jag bara fått en enda review från Lealover1 och även om jag var så glad och ytterst tacksam, ingen annan verkar har visat varken support eller intresse. Just därför kommer jag att sluta med den här berättelsen.**

**Men nu kommer vi till de goda nyheterna! Det är att jag kommer att göra en omstart på berättelsen om Elyon Pemberton, den lilla Hufflepuff-hjältinnan av storyn. Den kommer att vara på engelska och när den är klar, så kommer den översättas till svenska sedan.**

**Mina planer är att börja från början, så vi kommer följa Elyon från hennes första år i Hogwarts och varje berättelse kommer att utspela sig under ett skolår och framåt. Händelserna i Harry Potter-böckerna kommer att vara canon från både böckerna och filmerna. Så, sammanlagt kommer det att vara sju långa berättelser angående Elyon och hennes öde. Givetvis kan det komma små oneshots och korta berättelser.**

**Jag hoppas att jag får stöd och mycket glädje av dessa kommande berättelser, jag tackar så mycket för Lealover1 som gav min första review och även om den var mycket kritisk, tack så mycket för din ärlighet. :)**

**Håll utskick efter mig och undrar ni något, skicka ett PM. Jag är två-språkig, så jag kan svara på både svenska och engelska.**

**Tack ska ni ha och ha det bra.**

**~Lunan95**

* * *

**Yep. I, Lunan95 and author of the Swedish Harry Potter fanfiction "Hjertet of Solinni", has both good news and bad.**

**Best to take the bad first. I'll end with this story. So far I have only received a single review from Lealover1 and although I was so happy and extremely grateful, no one else seems to have shown no support or interest. Just because I'm going to end up with this story.**

**But now we come to the good news! It is that I will do a restart on the story of Elyon Pemberton, the little Hufflepuff-heroine of the story. It will be in English and when once it's complete, it will be translated into Swedish later on.**

**My plans are to start from scratch, so we will follow Elyon from her first year at Hogwarts and each story will play out during a school year onwards. The events in the Harry Potter books will be canon from both books and films. So, in total there will be seven long stories about Elyon and her fate. Of course it may be small oneshots and short stories.**

**I hope I get support and much joy in these upcoming stories, I thank you so much for Lealover1 who gave my first review, and although it was very critical, thank you so much for your honesty. :)**

**Keep an eye after me, and you wonder anything, send me a PM. I'm bilingual, so I can answer in both Swedish and English.**

**Thank you and have a good time.**

**~ Lunan95**


End file.
